A Visit to the Gardens
by sunshineXO
Summary: Gemma and her friends Pippa, Felicity, and Ann take a trip to the gardens as normal. What does Gemma want in life and how does she deal with the death of her mother? Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own any of these characters, Libba Bray does. I profoundly thank her for creating them, for they are truly wonderful!_

I grasped hands with Pippa and Felicity. Shadows from the girls' candle flickered on the cave walls, lighting crudely made drawings. I eyed only one symbol: the crescent eye.

Felicity's hand squeezed mine. I smile at her and looked around the circle.

There was darling Ann, plump and worrisome. There were angry crisscross marks on her wrist, signs of a new self-inflicted torture. Ann looks up at me and let of Pippa's hand to pull down the sleeves of her dress to hide the scratches.

Impatient Felicity was fidgeting, waiting for me to make the door of light appear. Felicity's golden curls waved gently over her shoulders. Her gray eyes penetrate mine.

Pippa was the most beautiful of all the girls. Her white school dress was as clean as always and her black hair was beautifully styled. Pippa's violet eyes watched Felicity, a sure sign of their close friendship.

"Okay everyone, concentrate." I whisper the words; the blanket of silence was broken. Felicity rolled her eyes; they had done this before many times.

I smile and closed my eyes. The door of light appeared and my crescent eye amulet glowed as I approached the door. The glow was almost blinding as my pale arm opens the door of light.

The garden was as beautiful as always. The stream bubbled and sang, and white blossoms fell from the trees. Healthy, green grass blew in the pleasant breeze.

Pippa was the first to break from the garden's trance. She laughed and twirled in the tall grass, her skirt flowed around her. "What shall we do with the magic today?" She said softly.

"I would like to be beautiful again," Ann says as she steps forward. She closes her eyes and she is more beautiful than before. All her worries are gone and Ann reveals herself as the girl she would be. She bends down toward the river and looks at herself in its reflection.

"You are a true beauty Annie," Felicity joins her at the shore. Felicity herself closes her eyes and a carved wooden bow appears in her hand. "It's time for a little practice," she says with a smile. A cheerfully colored target appears under a large tree far from Felicity.

A knight, Pippa's knight, steps out from behind a tree. He kneels in front of her, holding out an offering of singing flowers. "Milady, I lose myself in the beauty of your eyes!" Pippa took the flowers and inhales deeply. For now, she has someone to love and want her.

I can't help but noticing all my friends has their hearts desires but me. I, Gemma Doyle, am somehow always the one wanting and needing something. Somewhere deep inside I know what I want: Kartik. He doesn't want me, he only puts up with me because he is ordered to.

I will try to make do with what I have. I wander off by myself, circling around Felicity, Pippa, her knight, and Ann. The wooden bridge that led's across the river welcomes me.

"Mother?" I call. I want to escape my only friends and seek the comfort my mother's arms. The aroma of skin-warmed rosewater enters my senses before my mother does.

Her green eyes, which are so like mine, find me. A smile breaks out on her face. "My darling Gemma," she says. "Mother," I call as I rush into her arms. I foolishly trip on my many skirts and petticoats.

Mary Dowd, other known as Virginia Doyle, pulls me close. My head rests on her bosom. Her blue dress swallows me.

My mother takes my hand and leads me back over the bridge. I hear Felicity's happiness as she makes a bulls-eye. We walk along the river, closer to my friends. Mother sits down on the soft grass, patting the spot next to her. I cross my legs next to her and watch Pippa with her knight. Ann's singing drifts towards us.

I never want this moment to end.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own any of these characters, Libba Bray does

_I do not own any of these characters, Libba Bray does._

"Goodbye Gemma, Felicity, Pippa, and Ann. I hope to see you soon!" My mother calls out from behind us as we gather to leave the realms. We schoolgirls join hands under the shade of the blossoming trees.

"Farewell fair maiden!" Pippa's knight stands where she left him near edge of the forest. Pippa waves goodbye to her knight and clasps hands again with Felicity and Ann once more.

I close my eyes and so do the other girls. The door of light appears and my amulet brightens. I lead the way out the door and into Spence.

The great hall is dark and cold. The horrid pillars surround us, the faces of pixies and demons twisted in anger. Felicity stifles a yawn with her hand. Pippa's violet eyes are bright with excitement.

I stand up and stretch in the most unladylike fashion. Felicity, Pippa, Ann, and I creep quietly up the stairs into our rooms. All of our cheeks are flushed from the night's excitement.

Ann and I walk to our room in silence. Ann ducks behind the dressing screen and starts to undress. I shed my layers of petticoats and skirts until I'm in my shift. It feels wonderful to doff my corset. Ann steps out from behind the screen and starts to climb into bed. I grab Ann's wrist to stop her. "Ann," I say as she winces, "you promised to stop."

"It hurts less," Ann says with a sad smile. Her eyes hide from mine. "It's better to be stung by myself than by others."

"Ann," I say.

"Gemma, please." Ann gets under her blankets and turns her back towards me. I stand for a few moments watching poor Ann's breathing. Ann thinks she is alone in the world. But she isn't completely alone, she has me.

I turn to my bed only to see a scrap of parchment nestled between my pillows. I can guess who has written it. Kartik.

Gemma, you must not enter the realms at any circumstances. Block the visions. Keep everything out.

Kartik

Can't he write anything else? It's never anything but, 'Gemma, don't enter the realms.' Can't he bloody well write a cheery hello once in a while? I fold up the note and hold it over the candle on my table. I watch the paper burn and blacken. It crumples in my hand and turns to ash.

Judging by Ann's loud snoring, she is deep asleep. I crawl into bed and snuff out of the candle.


	3. Chapter 3

I wake up to find Ann already dressed and combing her plain brown hair

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, Libba Bray does._

I wake up to find Ann already dressed and combing her plain brown hair. I get up groggily and rub my eyes. "Hurry, we're late," Ann says, not bothering to look away from her mirror.

"Good morning to you too," I growl as I hop out from under the sheets. Ann helps me get ready by pulling my school uniform out of the closet.

"Thanks," I mumble to Ann, who nods. I grab the layers of lace and linen and pull them on, one by one. After the battle of attempting to tame my hair, I follow Ann out the door and down the stairs into the dinning room.

A roomful of giggling girls greets us as we enter the room. All the teachers are perched at the front of the room, looking over their flock. Mrs. Nightwing raises an eyebrow in suspicion as we hurry to our seats.

"Sleeping in girls?" Felicity says, munching on her bacon. I shrug and spoon strawberry preserves on my plate. Pippa giggles and sips her tea.

The rest of breakfast passes by in a blur. Ann devours three pieces of toast and ignores Cecily and Elizabeth's cruel stares.

After we are all dismissed, all of us older girls have some time to ourselves. Felicity, Ann, Pip, and I head outside to enjoy the sunshine.

We go to the boathouse as usual. Felicity lies across one of the boats with Pippa who rows aimlessly near the shore.

The other girls are out of sight so I say, "how about a trip to the realms?" Felicity instantly sits up with a mischievous gleam in her eyes. Pippa rows her back to the shore and jump out.

Ann scoots closer to me on the bench and Felicity and Pip sat down on the group by our feet. "Really? Won't we get caught?" Ann looks around nervously but Felicity and I grab her hands.

"Okay, concentrate." I sense something strange right as the door of light appears. I cannot unravel my feelings until I open the door to the garden.

Then I realize it's the feeling of being watched.

**Sorry it's so short! I wanted to have a little cliff hanger there. The next chapters going to be really good, well I think it is!**


End file.
